Un anniversaire royal
by Frenda-sama
Summary: Personne ne dois oublier l'anniversaire du prince et surtout pas toi. Couple yaoi ; mignon petit M


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano

**Pairing : **59B (Gokudera Hayato x Belphegor)

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu ! J'aurais pus le poster le 22, comme je l'avais déjà terminé, mais j'ai eu un soucis de connexion enfin je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon ordinateur mais juste mon portable ^^" donc désolé pour le retard Bel-chan T^T et à vous lecteur / lectrice ^^"

* * *

**Le 22 décembre 2013**

* * *

~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 21 décembre... Une journée froide, le paysage totalement enneigé, des personnes se précipitant dans tous les magasins pour essayer de trouver un cadeau pour leurs enfants parce qu'ils avaient totalement oubliés, ou d'autres c'était la nourriture qu'ils cherchaient. Mais pas tout le monde couraient dans tous les sens... deux jeunes garçons étaient à l'intérieur, bien au chaud, l'un était assis sur une chaise, en train de remplir quelque papier quant à l'autre était allongé sur le dos sur le canapé tout en chantonnant quelque chose. Dans un silence pratiquement complet, celui qui se trouvait sur le canapé demanda a l'autre :

**« Ne Ha-chan~ tu sais quel jour on est demain~ ? »**

Le nommée Ha-chan tourna son attention au garçon qui était maintenant allongée sur le ventre le regardant tranquillement, puis il lui répondit :

**« - c'est Hayato ne met pas de chan a la fin... Et on est le 22 demain**

**- Ushishishi~ mais encore~ »**

Hayato se mit à réfléchir intensément puis il eut une idée et passa tout ce qui l'avait par la tête :

**« ce soir a minuit nous serons le dimanche 22 décembre 2013, ça aura fait 1 an et 1 jour que la fin du monde aurait dû avoir lieu, sinon je ne vois rien d'autre d'intéressant pour cette date »**

Belphegor, car oui c'était bien lui et si franchement vous ne saviez pas vous êtes des totales incultes de ce manga bande d'ignorant **** (a cause de ce langage pas très poétique, cette scène a était coupée pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes, signé, le chat) -se racle la gorge- donc je disais que le jeune prince c'était juste retournée sur le dos évitant tout regard de l'argenter. Hayato demanda ensuite pourquoi il avait posé une question stupide comme celle-là puis Bel lui répondit sèchement :

**« Rien maintenant fait tes papiers et ne t'occupes pas du prince »**

Le Vongola soupira puis se remit à faire son "travail" essayant d'ignorer la lourde tension qui pesait depuis cette question comme il l'avait si bien d'écrire, comme étant stupide. Pratiquement une heure plus tard, Hayato ayant fini de faire ses papiers, il regarda le blond qui était encore dans la même position mais cette fois-ci allongé sur le ventre avec la tête contre le coussin, puis l'argenter se dirigea vers lui, s'assit à côté et lui tapota la tête évitant le diadème de la princesse -reçoit des coups de couteau- la couronne du prince puis il se pencha vers l'oreille de Bel et lui demanda sensuellement qu'est-ce qu'il avait. Le membre de la Varia lui répondit sèchement toujours contre le coussin qu'il n'avait rien puis il lui demanda de laisser le prince et qu'il était fatigué. Hayato se positionna ensuite à quatre pattes au-dessus du corps de Bel, il lui mordilla l'oreille puis continua à dire toujours d'une voix sensuelle :

**« - Bel~ j'ai tellement faim~**

**- va te faire à manger le prince n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui »**

Gokudera, ignorant les paroles de son prince, commença à donner de légers baisers et glisser sa main sous le sweet du blond, se rapprochant d'un des bouts de chair de la tempête de la Varia, Bel d'une humeur massacrante et voulant à tout prit le dernier mot, donna un gros coup de coude sur le ventre du Vongola, profitant de la légère inattention pour s'enlever du canapé et se mettre debout. Hayato lui gueula dessus en lui demandant pourquoi il avait fait ça, car d'habitude il aura, serte, essayé de s'enfuir mais n'aurait pas utilisé les mains pour le faire, çà et aurait plutôt utilisé un couteau. Belphegor lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas à recevoir de remarque d'un roturier qui avait oublié un événement important, le Vongola de leva à son tour puis se mit juste devant le bond et lui demanda alors de quel événement il parlait, le lanceur de couteau soupira puis rajouta a voix basse :

**« Tu n'as qu'a le découvrir par toi-même... »**

Le lanceur de couteau eut alors une idée de génie, en même temps c'est normal vu qu'il est un prince~ donc il continua en disant :

**« Si tu ne trouves pas avant demain... Tu seras royalement punis shishishi~ »**

Le Vongola regarda surpris, puis demanda qu'est-ce qu'il comptât faire, le garçon au sourire du chat cheshire rajouta qu'il serait privé de sexe pendant un bon bout de temps, il rajouta ensuite qu'il avait jusqu'à demain, à minuit pile pour trouver. Le pianiste regarda avec de grands yeux le membre de la Varia à propos de ce qu'il venait de lui dire puis il ajouta :

**« Tu ne me ferais quand même pas sa juste pour une foutue date !? »**

Belphegor commença à sourire puis lui fit rappeler qu'il était un prince et qu'il avait droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, il termina la conversation en disant qu'il dormirait à l'hôtel ce soir le Vongola essaya de l'en empêcher en lui prenant les bras et en lui ''suppliant'' de rester ici avec lui mais le blond le regarda de façon sérieuse puis lui dit que s'il l'aimait vraiment il n'avait qu'à lui prouvait son ''amour'' avant demain soir, Hayato riposta en lui disant qui lui montrait déjà et avec plusieurs positions (ce qui ont un esprit tordu vous savez de quoi pense l'auteur u_u). La tempête de la Varia soupira puis rajouta :

**« - Sérieusement la génération d'aujourd'hui ne pense qu'au sexe ce n'est pas croyable un vrai gamin**

**- Hey ! On a pratiquement le même âge ! »**

Le lanceur de couteau s'enleva des poignées fermes du Vongola, lui dit d'un air sérieux que le temps comptait puis partit laissant le pauvre lanceur de dynamite, seul, encore légèrement sous le choc.

Le lendemain vers midi, l'argenter était sorti dehors pour trouver n'importe quel indice sur cette journée qui était si important pour Bel, pour cela il demanda à n'importe quelle personne se trouvant devant lui **« Que ce passe t'il aujourd'hui !? »**, ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment vu que son regard persistant faisait plus peur qu'autre chose, faisant fuir le peu de gens qui se trouvaient près de lui. Il continua à marcher, mettant son extrême cerveau en marche, il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas regardé où il marchait et donc était rentré dans quelqu'un en plein croisement. Hayato perdu sa patiente et alla gueuler sur cette personne, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que celui qu'il venait de ''bousculer'' n'était nul autre que son Boss adoré, le Vongola Judaime, Sawada Tsunayoshi, l'argenter se dépêcha de s'agenouiller puis se frappa le front contre le sol tout en disant :

**« Mes plus profondes excuses Judaime »**

Le châtain se releva maladroitement tout en demandant à son auto-proclamé bras droit, d'arrêter de s'excuser, la tempête se releva alors et s'excusa encore de s'être comporté comme tel. Après ce léger croisement, les deux continuèrent à marcher ensemble jusqu'au super marché, pourquoi ? Le pauvre Judaime avait ordre d'acheter des produits frais pour Mama, afin qu'elle puisse faire un délicieux repas pour ce soir, qui avait ordonné cette tâche pour le Vongola ? Un petit bébé, fan de la cuisine de la généreuse mère d'un enfant maladroit sous sa responsabilité, Hayato, lui, voulant rester avec son Boss, l'accompagna. Ils achetèrent les ingrédients notés sur la liste puis partirent de suite en direction de la maison du futur Boss et rentrèrent, l'argenter qui lui avait pratiquement ou plutôt complètement oublié sa petite ''mission'' qu'il devait absolument remplir avant ce soir, sinon pour lui, c'était adieu les petites parties de plaisir.

Enfin bon bref, les deux Vongola de la dixième génération, montèrent jusque dans la chambre du châtain et la première personne qu'ils virent était l'incroyable et redoutable arcobaleno à la tétine jaune, Reborn le tueur en série et en ce moment tuteur. La première chose que le bébé fit, était de demander au pianiste :

**« Tu n'es pas avec Belphegor pour son anniversaire ? »**

La tempête soudainement eut une très grande révélation et s'était traité d'abrutit pour avoir oublié ça, c'est vrai maintenant il s'était souvenue d'une conversation à propos de cette journée. Il s'excusa encore une nouvelle fois le Judaime, partie à toute vitesse en direction de son appartement puis se rappela que le blond était partie dormir dans un hôtel mais le problème était quel hôtel ? L'argenter piqua une crise mentalement se disant que Bel était vraiment un pur abruti de ne pas l'avoir au moins dit dans quel hôtel il allait, il prit son portable, appela alors le lanceur de couteau et tomba directement sur sa messagerie ''Vous êtes bien sûr la messagerie royale, le prince n'est pas disponible pour le moment alors rappelez plus tard car le prince ne vous rappellera certainement pas si toutefois c'est l'abrutit d'argenté qui me sert d'amant n'essaye pas de me rappeler le prince ne répondra pas~ Bye-be~''. Le pianiste voulut à ce moment-là, s'arracher les cheveux en se demandant encore pourquoi il sortait avec un abruti comme lui. Gokudera tourna un peu la tête pour essayer de trouver n'importe quel hôtel dans les environs puis remarqua quelque chose d'intéressant...

En ce moment, du côté de Belphegor, il était tranquillement décontracté sur un pouf mangeant des petites friandises tout en regardant la télé, ou plutôt un manga qui passait à la télé... Son nom ? Shingeki no Kyojin. Pendant l'épisode qui passait, le prince d'une façon royale, faisait à chaque fois des remarques comme **« Pourquoi il y a pas plus de sang que ça ? »** alors que pendant cette remarque une personne venait tout juste de se faire déchiqueter... Mais il ne faut pas essayer de comprendre un membre de la Varia, jamais... Ce serait bousillé votre cerveau pour un rien -SBAFFFFFF- enfin je reprends... Ça avait tellement énervé qu'heureusement quand l'épisode venait de terminer, il avait pratiquement sauté de joie mais ce fût de courte durée... Car oui le prochain manga de la chaîne avait été kuroshitsuji, pourquoi est-ce que ça l'énerverait ? Car le premier mot ou plutôt nom qu'il avait entendu était « Ciel » ce qui le rappela automatiquement son frère... Depuis ce fameux petit nom il n'avait plus eu de télé dans cette chambre luxueuse... Que la télévision repose en paix maintenant~

Ne trouvant plus d'occupation, il alla alors prendre une bonne douche bien chaude en cette journée froide d'hiver (en même temps en hiver il fait froid). Le blond se déshabilla lentement, alluma la douche à une température assez élevée puis rentra, mettant sa frange en arrière, fermant les yeux, se laissant emporter par la chaleur de l'eau coulant sur sa peau, lui mettant une sensation plus qu'agréable. Il en était tellement relaxé que quand il sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, toucher un endroit assez personnel, la tempête de la Varia se retourna en sursautant et s'apprêta à égorger sans pitié la personne qui venait de toucher son corps royal. Enfin il fut arrêté par une main ferme juste avant qu'il ne touche la gorge de sa future victime mais quand il remarqua que "sa future victime'' n'était nulle autre que Gokudera Hayato, il lâcha directement le couteau de ses mains puis d'un coup de genou il frappa directement au niveau du ventre du pauvre Vongola en hurlant :

**« Sale pervers ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? »**

Le ''pervers'' posa sa main sur son ventre, ayant légèrement mal puis il rajouta juste après quelques petits mots qui ont failli, faire tomber le prince à la renverse :

**« Joyeux anniversaire mon adorable prince »**

Le blond rougi de suite puis Hayato, profitant de la légère inattention de Bel, s'attaqua directement à ses lèvres, posa une de ses mains sur le bas du dos, rapprochant le corps nu de la tempête de la Varia contre le sien, lui aussi totalement déshabillé et avec son autre main, il rapprocha dangereusement en direction d'un certain endroit particulier et rajouta :

**« Je vais devoir te punir pour avoir osé me menacer de cette manière~ »**

Les bruits qui suivirent ou plutôt les gémissements en choquèrent plus d'un dans l'hôtel, car les pauvres jeunes personnes avait pratiquement tout entendu eh oui en général quand il passait à l'acte de montrer leurs ''amours'' en s'unissant une nouvelle fois, ils partagèrent pratiquement leurs passion à tout ce qui se trouvait autour...

Après que le Vongola est fini la fameuse punition du blond, qui était totalement étourdi par une passion révoltante puis s'était endormi dans les bras de l'argenter, Hayato prit Bel comme une princesse et l'avait emmené sur le lit, le serrant dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur de le perdre, attendant qu'il se réveille en le regardant apaisé. Quelques heures plus tard, toujours la même journée mais très tard le soir environ 23 h, le membre de la Varia se réveilla de son petit sommeil après un petit moment rude pour se retrouver dans les bras d'une autre tempête qui lui donna un léger baiser dès son réveil ce qui fit de suite rougir l'utilisateur de couteau. Le pianiste au cheveu argenté demanda ensuite à Bel de patienter quelques secondes le temps qu'il cherche quelque chose, il mit alors son pantalon vite fait et partit en vitesse laissant le pauvre blond seul quelque temps, se demandant qu'est-ce que manigançait le Vongola.

Gokudera arriva avec les mains derrière le dos, il demanda à son amant de fermer les yeux, ce qui tout d'abord étonna le blond puis en regardant le Vongola légèrement rougir, il ferma quand même ses yeux attendant de voir ce que lui réserve l'argenter pour être si gêné. Le blond entendit quelques petits bruits, sentie ensuite les mains chaudes de son amant prendre les siennes avec hésitation puis il sentit une sorte de petit sac doue dans le creux de ses mains. Le pianiste lui demanda alors de rouvrir ses yeux, ce qui fit directement le Varia, il vit alors un petit pochon en tissu rouge, il regarda le Vongola qui était extrêmement rouge, détournant le regard n'attendant qu'une seule chose, qu'il ouvre ce petit sac. Belphegor sentit son cœur battre la chamade pendant qu'il ouvrit le présent d'Hayato et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le surprit encore plus. Il y avait un petit porte-clef en forme de tête de mort avec la couleur du nez rouge, un petit mécanisme sur le côté pour ouvrir et à l'intérieur se trouvait une petite montre, d'une certaine manière le lanceur de couteau essaya de se retenir de rire, sans pratiquement réussir et dit directement :

**« - kawaii~ ah ah **

**- La ferme ! »**

Le blond adressa un sourire mais pas le fameux sourire cheshire que tout le monde connaît, un petit sourire sincère que seul le Vongola avait droit, puis il l'embrassa tendrement en le remerciant, Hayato rougis puis sauta sur le Varia, l'embrassant langoureusement, les faisant chuter tous les deux sur lit douillé de l'hôtel, qui connut encore une fois, un autre moment intime des deux tempêtes.

**~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~ **

Alors comment c'était ? ^^"

N'hésitez pas à critiquer ça m'aidera à progresser ^w^ bon par contre les fautes ça je sais déjà c'est un gros soucis que j'ai malheureusement :/

Sur ce laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît ^^


End file.
